Scizor
Scizor is a Bug/Steel pokemon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Scyther after being traded with a Metal Coat. GardevoirIsAwesome Scizor was Duncan in the show. He evolved from Scyther in episode 18. He started dating Glameow/Purugly in season 2. Darkclawumbreon Scizor was Duncan/Heather in the show. Amost everyone hated him. His best friend is Natu/Xatu. He evolved from Scyther in episode 13. whatsit88 Scizor was one of the characters in whatsit88's TPI. Benbeldum123 In Season 1 Scizor Evolved From Syther During A Battle With Heatran, In Tpa Scizor Was Eliminated Fairly Early Due To The Fact He Came 3rd In Tpi, But Lucky For Him Scizor Got Asked For A Movie Contract To Play The Main Role In A New Movie: Scizor Bond ElcoRaiderx1995 Vaporterra Scizor started as a Scyther but then evolved when coming in contact with a Metal Coat. Scizor is based on James Clement from the Survivor series, thus explaining how he is strong but yet not too bright when compaired with more strategic players like Hitmonlee, Yanmega, and Rapidash. Scizor had an alliance with Abra and Marill because he felt like having an alliance that balanced out his strength, but then Abra got voted off for seeming untrustworthy for being Candice like, and then Marill got removed from the game due to injury, which is ironic because the person he's based on, James, got injured twice in the series, causing 2 of his 3 eliminations. Despite James and Candice having a conflict in Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Scizor and Abra have a relationship. Post merge, Scizor made an alliance with Manectric and Houndoom, this time choosing more physically favorable players, since Abra got out in Episode 13 and Marill in Episode 16. Scizor's alliance was not targeted until Episode 20 when Froslass had the power to choose who to boot for winning the challenge and she chose Manectric for making everyone meditate which was stupid. Then, Houndoom got voted off in Episode 21, and since Scizor voted with her, he thought he was a target, but instead he was a swing vote and voted off Chimecho and Seaking. In Episode 24, Scizor, Froslass, Dragonite, and Hitmonlee made the final alliance of the game in an attempt to eliminate Yanmega, and once Dragonite won immunity, Scizor joined in the 4-1 vote against Yanmega. Scizor got 3 votes at the final tribal council: Seaking, Yanmega, and Houndoom, so he finished in 2nd place. In the TPI special, Scizor formed a group with Froslass, Charmeleon, Abra, and Marill and they all qualified for TPA. In Episode 1 of TPA, Scizor seems to be on good terms with most of the contestants, except for Slugma, who doesn't heed Scizor's adivce on how to fit in. Scizor won the Shake It Up challenge out of the returning guys and became the TC of Team National Park, picking Abra, Charmeleon, Froslass, Shieldon, Shiny Oddish, Chimecho, Bulbasaur, Bagon, and Yanmega to be on his team. In Episode 2, for the Ping Pong tourney portion of the Suite Life challenge, Scizor selected Froslass to represent Team National Park, which was a wise choice as Froslass won the ping pong tourney, winning immunity for the team. In Episode 3, Scizor picks Bulbasaur to represent Team National Park in the "What am I licking?" portion of the iCarly challenge, although she ends up losing, but Scizor's reaction proves that he's a good TC since he knew she did her best. In the random dancing portion of the challenge, Scizor lasted pretty long, but after about 40 minutes, Scizor gave up. However, Scizor didn't receive any votes and helped keep his newly evolved girlfriend Kadabra from getting eliminated by voting off Shieldon for using Taunt on Kadabra which played a part in making them lose. Wave3436 Scizor debuted in Total Pokemon Island as "Eva's Pokemon" and was put on the Rockin Red's Team at the beginning.However in episode 4, she was put on the "Dark Cougars".During her time in the game,she helped her team out as much as she could.She managed to make the merge but only survived up till episode 8 when she got voted out. In season 2:Total Pokemon History,she didn't compete and wasn't part of the cast. In Total Pokemon Community:she owns the boxing ring and when Ambipom arrives,they fight.After landing on him,she gets nervous and gets away from him,till Ambipom tells her it's fine.Even after transforming into a werewolf,she began to fall in love with him. Later on,the villain of the season:Staraptor, arrived at her mansion and shot her in the stomach,causing her to fall out the window and she died. A year later,she came back to the world in front of Ambipom as a were-wolf,after going through the lifestream and the wolf clan injected their DNA into her.She also reveals to Ambipom that they have a son:Ambizor. In Season 3:Total Pokemon Heroes Vs Villains,she interviewed the Peanut gallery for predictions. In Season 4:Total Pokemon The Musical, she arrived in Episode 9,and was put on Team Uxie.She made the merge and developed a friendship with Infernape and Purugly's daughter:Purinfel,proving that she didn't need to act tough to get friends,even later being in an alliance with Purinfel and Nickinor2's Dragonite. She made the final 3, but got 3rd place. In Season 5:Total Pokemon Humanized,she made it up to the Viewer's vote specials,but was ousted. She is not in Total Pokemon Collab,but is currently planned to be in Total Pokemon Action ﻿ 'GardevoirIsAwesome' Scizor was Duncan in the show. He evolved from Scyther in episode 18. He started dating Glameow/Purugly in season 2. Darkclawumbreon Scizor was Duncan/Heather in the show. Amost everyone hated him. His best friend is Natu/Xatu. He evolved from Scyther in episode 13. whatsit88 Scizor was one of the characters in whatsit88's TPI. 'Misdreavous525' Scizor is one of the five hosts on TPL. He hosts the "Nidoqueen and Scizor's Action Packed Aftermath". He is head of Team Scizor which consists/consisted of Lapras, Absol, Uxie, Azelf, Carnivine, Ambipom, Gothiltelle, Tangrowth, Leafeon, Bannette, Marowak, Roserade, Glaceon, Hitmonchan, Blaziken, Vaporeon, Sudowoodo, and Weavile. Trivia *﻿With Dragonite not qualifying for TPA, Scizor is the highest ranking player from Vaporterra's TPI to be on TPA.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Contestant